


Annette's training

by Thatauthoryouhate



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, POV Second Person, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatauthoryouhate/pseuds/Thatauthoryouhate
Summary: Byleth has tasked you, a knight of Seiros with tutoring Annette in the use of axes. Unfortunately, she has a habit of overexerting herself during your training sessions...
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Annette's training

You are a knight of Seiros, usually tasked with leading the warriors through their daily drills. Today is a little different, as you have only one person under your care. Under the orders of Byleth, you've been tasked with instructing a mage who wishes to wield an axe. At least, that is how you understand it. Standing in front of you is a short, petite, ginger woman known as Annette. She grips her axe well enough, resting it atop her shoulder. “It still amazes me how you can lift that.” You tease with a chuckle, earning a pout from her. “I know a thing or two about axes you know.” She points out, and you nod. “I know, now swing it ten times for me.” You instruct, taking a step back to observe her form in its entirety.

She moves her right foot forward and braces, before swinging the axe downwards and back up again. She repeats the motion for the amount of times asked. Noticeably, sweat starts to drip from her face. Her breath is also a little ragged. “Your form is great, stamina will come.” You point out, grabbing your own axe. “In battle, the enemy won't let you catch your breath.” You explain, and swing your axe from side to side a few times. Looking none the worse for wear, you tell her to mimic your actions. 

Nodding, Annette loosens her rigid stance. She copies your movements perfectly, and you offer a light applause. “Your build offers unique challenges certainly, but you continue to amaze with how you absorb technique.” You chuckle with your compliment. It is easy to see the blush growing on Annette's cheeks, but you choose to ignore it. She's likely not used to such compliments. “Now then, let's use up the rest of your stamina.” You twirl your axe in a fanciful manner. “Swing at me until you can no longer, if you hit me we'll stop early.” You challenge.

Annette grins with confidence, and holds her axe in both hands. Smart really, considering her main issue is the weight of the thing. “Let's go!” You announce, preparing to dodge the obvious initial assault. Annette dashes towards you, slower than an average opponent but no less deadly. Her axe comes swinging down with all her might, and you side-step to the left easily enough. With some willpower, you resist the instinct to kick her away. Instead, you take several back-steps to create distance between you once more. 

Annette heaves her axe from the ground once more, and eyes you with suspicion. “Wait, how do you win?” She asks. “It's not about that, it's about tiring you out.” You explain, and gesture for her to charge you again. Gritting her teeth, she charges you again. This time her axe swings from the side, and you block it with your own. The two of you clash into a deadlock, the fledgling warrior putting all her might into overpowering you. “That's not going to work on a larger opponent...” You note, not giving her an inch of leeway. She simply grunts, before disengaging from the forced stalemate. 

This continues for some time, you successfully defending yourself from each assault with little difficulty. Finally, Annette simply can not lift her axe any-more. “I'm sorry, that's all I can do.” She admits through laboured breaths. You put away your own axe and close the distance between you. “You lasted longer than I would have thought. Well done.” You encourage, picking up her discarded axe. Gesturing for her to follow you, you begin to walk away. A sound of protest snaps your attention back to her.

“I can't move my legs.” She whines, and she does look a little unsteady. Rolling your eyes, you walk back to her. “We only wanted to push your stamina, not cripple you.” You chastise as you reach her. She simply frowns. There's nothing else for it; you crouch down, and scoop her up into your arms. Her face turns completely red. “T-this isn't necessary!” She objects, but you shake your head. “I'm not waiting out here until you can walk again.” You point out, and begin to make your way from the training ground. 

Fortunately for the girl in your arms, no students seems to be around as you make your way to the nearby sauna. You place her gently back on her own two feet, and she holds onto you to steady herself. “Spend some time in there relaxing, it should make you feel better.” You explain, and she shakily walks through the entrance. Deciding it's better to be safe than sorry, you take a seat on the nearby wall to wait for her return.

Twenty minutes pass by, and Annette finally emerges from the sauna. She looks better, but is still clearly shaky on her feet. You leisurely walk back to her. “Still drained?” You ask, and she nods meekly. Rubbing the back of your head, you decide to offer a solution. “I might be able to help, but if you were embarrassed by me carrying you this might be too much.” You begin, and Annette looks at you with interest. “I know this massage technique, works wonders on aches and pains. It's a bit of a trade secret for us martial trainers.” You explain. An uneasy silence rests between the pair of you.

“Okay, let's try that.” Annette finally breaks the silence, and you offer to carry her somewhere private. She declines, asking you to simply let her hold your arm for support. The trip will take longer that way, yet you agree nonetheless. 

That 'Somewhere private' you mentioned, is in fact what passes for your office. It is located inside the training grounds, nestled between other various room ranging from storage to other trainer's rooms. Inside, the room looks rather empty. The only furniture being a table with a hole cut out of it on one end, and a desk with chairs on both sides of it. Other than that is another door, which you know leads to a bed when you need to squeeze in the odd nap.

You walk Annette to the table, and assist her in sitting atop of it. “I'm going to get changed in the other room, I'll need you to take your clothes off.” You begin, and Annette looks nervous at the suggestion. “Oh right.” You say, just realizing what you suggested. You go behind your desk and open the bottom most draw. There are several folded towels inside. You collect two and toss them to Annette, who to your surprise catches both with ease. “Wrap up anything you don't want me to see.” You instruct, and with that said enter your make-shift bedroom. 

In all honesty, you can probably massage her in your warrior attire. You simply feel it is just spiky enough that you might risk injuring her instead of helping her. You easily strip your already minimal armour, and head towards the small chest that contains spare clothes at the foot of your bed. A quick rummage, and you now wear a uniform almost identical to the one Seteth wears. You may be a knight of Seiros, but you are nonetheless still a servant of the church too. 

Standing back at your door, you knock on it. “Yes?” Annette squeaks in response. “Let me know when you're ready.” You instruct, and wait patiently for her reply. “I'm ready.” She almost immediately responds, and you re-enter your office. 

As soon as you spy Annette, you cover your eyes. “I said to wrap up.” You repeat. “Anything I don't want you to see, I don't mind.” She reveals. You sigh, before cautiously lowering your hand. Sat where she was before, is a completely nude Annette. Your gaze rests on her small, but perky breasts. You quickly clear your throat, and look away. “If you lie face down for me, resting your head in the hole.” You instruct, hearing her move in accordance to your words. 

Once the sounds of her movements cease, you look back at her. She is lying face down on the table, and you approach. Your eyes once more turn lecherous, as you stare at her peach-shaped behind. It is hard to resist the urge to give it a spank, yet you manage. Letting out a breath, you place a hand on the table. “If I'm correct, your legs, arms and upper back are sore yes?” You ask. 

“That's right.” She confirms, though her voice is lightly muffled. You move yourself down the table to stand parallel to her calf muscle. “I'll work my way upwards then.” You announce, placing a hand on her lower leg. Her skin is noticeably soft, almost like silk. She shivers as you first make contact, which isn't all that surprising. The moment her shivering stops, you faintly begin to massage the tired muscle. “Oh.” She squeaks not long after the motion begins, and it brings a grin to your lips. You work the muscle until you're satisfied it is free of any stiffness, and quickly move onto her other calf. 

This continues with you making your way up the leg, coming to a stop once you've finished with her hamstring. You eye her buttocks once more, it can potentially need to be relieved of aches as well. Swallowing the nerves away, you decide to pose a question to find out. “Your legs should feel better now, yes?” You ask tactfully. “They still feel a little weird near the top...” She reveals. Well now it can't be helped right? 

You lightly grab her right cheek, and give it a squeeze. A little self-gratifying, while also being helpful. Mirroring the action with her left cheek, you begin massage them both in tandem. A few seconds in, and Annette lets out a moan, which she tries to stifle. It's not hard to imagine the girl's embarrassed look, but you dutifully plough on with your task. 

With just a little sadness, you stop your massaging of the girl's rear. You move around the table, stopping at where her head lies. She lifts her head from the whole, and looks forward. Letting out a cute squeak, she places her head back in the hole. Choosing to ignore it, you place your hands on her shoulders. In small circular motions, you rub on the overworked muscles to loosen them. 

“Mmm, I think you can do my arms now.” Annette prompts. Maybe her shoulders weren't all that bad? Be that as it may, you oblige her. Moving to her right arm, you gently run a hand along her biceps. Mimicking your earlier actions with her calf, you massage the muscle. This continues for some time, as you massage down her upper arm and forearm. 

Shortly, you find yourself doing the same for her left. You admire her body once last time. “That's you all done.” You announce, confident her muscle pain will lessen as a result. You step away from the table, and she removes her head from its position, and sits up. She stretches, and you look away out of courtesy. “Yeah, I feel better.” Annette admits. “Though, there's still one more area aching a little.” She confesses, and you look at her with a raised brow. 

Annette lies back down, though this time looking up. With a hint of hesitation, she gropes her breasts. “Here.” She says. You're about to shake your head when you catch the longing look in Annette's eyes. You step up to the table once more, and silently contemplate how to respond. At least that's what you wanted to do, as your hands are moving of their own accord. Annette moves her own away from her breasts, and your hands replace them. Her breasts are soft, and yield easily to your touch. A breath hitches in her throat as you give her a squeeze. 

With no objections, you massage her breasts as if they were muscles. A quick look at Annette's face shows she has closed her eyes, and seems to be enjoying your touch. You take a gamble, and stop squeezing her right breast. Instead; you move your hand, and as light as you can you pinch her nipple. Annette gasps in response, but does not object. You give her nipple a light tug, and she moans with delight. Seeing this as only a positive, you decide to do the same with your left hand. 

You're only distracted from your playful tugs and twists by a wet, flicking sound down South. Chancing a glance downwards, and it becomes apparent that Annette's fingers are dexterously playing with her womanhood. You're tempted to move on from her boobs, and help her down there. But quickly decide against it. After all she didn't ask for that. 

After a few minutes, you let go of her nipples altogether. She doesn't stop masturbating, but does open her eyes to look at you. “W-why?” She asks through ragged breaths. You don't answer, instead you bend down. Greedily, you wrap your lips around her nipple and begin to suckle on it. Annette lets out a high-pitched whine in delight, and her whole body shakes. Either you timed your action perfectly, or she was already that close. Not that you care either way. You let her nipple slide out from your mouth, and stand back up. 

Annette pants as she comes down from her brief climax. You simply stand and watch her lie there, catching her breath. “Thanks.” She says once she settles down. “S-sure.” You reply, though you desperately crave a release yourself. “C-can we do more?” She asks, her tone laced with both hesitation, and excitement. “I don't want to force you.” You explain, and she giggles. “I wouldn't have asked.” She points out, finally sitting up. Risking a glance down, you notice her womanhood, and inner thigh glisten with her juices.

“I have a bed in the next room.” You reveal, and Annette smiles. Showing off her agility, she practically jumps off of the table. “Wow, that massage did do wonders!” She exclaims, and without giving you a chance to respond heads to the door you went through earlier. “Goddess forgive me.” You whisper, and follow. 

Entering the room, you notice Annette is already on your bed. She stares right at you, and opens her arms wide. There's no clearer invitation than that, but you're certainly a little overdressed. With speed you did not know you were capable of, you strip from your seldom worn officers attire. Fully naked, Annette's stare freely wanders down your form. Her mouth opens in awe as she spies your erect cock, a reaction you're pretty happy about. 

Still, there's more exciting things afoot than basking in the feeling. You clamber onto the bed, and crawl the short distance into Annette's open arms. You wrap your own around her, and pull her close. She embraces you in return. “I've never done this thing sort of thing before. With someone else I mean.” She confesses with a whisper. Internally that scares you a little, you've never been with someone so innocent before. 

Regardless, you do not admit as much. “I'll be gentle, alright.” You assure her, not wanting to freak the girl out. “Okay.” She whispers, and lets go of you. Softly, you lower her from your arms back onto the bed. For the third time that day you openly admire her body, though quickly get over it. You take a leg in each of your hands and split them apart to give you ample access to her womanhood. With entry secured, you grasp your cock with one hand, and close the small gap between the pair of you.

The only thing separating your bodies from touching, is the length of your cock. With practised ease, your tip lines up with her entrance. “Are you ready?” You ask softly, and Annette simply nods. With care, you push your tip past her wet, and willing entrance. It enters easily at first, until you're an inch in. Her walls squeeze tightly around you, offering resistance to your entry. 

Annette lets out a cry of pain, and you stop your pushing. “K-keep going.” She requests, and you resume your pushing. Her eyes water slightly, and you seem to be barely moving. Throwing caution to the wind, you decide it will be better to be forceful, at least for a moment. “This might sting.” You warn your partner, and she grits her teeth. 

You withdraw from her, and with force thrust hard into her tight snatch. You grunt as you force your length inside her, and she likewise whimpers at the pain you've no doubt caused. Her walls hold your cock in a vice-like grip as she stretches to accommodate your size. You look into her eyes, and notice they are damp. Not knowing how to alleviate her pain, you do what you think will help. You place your lips on her own, and grant her a lengthy kiss. Burying the remainder of your length inside her as you do, the noise she makes being muffled by your kiss. 

You separate your lips from hers, and she smiles despite her tears. “Mercie said it would hurt the first time, she downplayed it a little.” She says, and you can't help but chuckle. “Sorry, I didn't know it would.” You confess, and she giggles in turn. With nothing left to do but give both of you some pleasure, you begin to thrust in and out of her.

She still yelps faintly in pain the first few thrusts, but that quickly turn into moans of pleasure. Every so often you grunt in turn, as her tightness returns every-time you exit her. Annette even begins to move in time with your thrusts, hastening your ending. “Nearly there.” You warn your lover, as you feel pressure build in your balls. “N-not inside!” She cries through her moans. You want nothing more than to fill her with your seed, but you're head wins the brief inner battle.

With one final thrust inside her, you hastily withdraw your cock. A little blood is noticeably coating it. No time to dwell on that, you rest it atop of her entrance. With a grunt, you let loose your load. It shoots with some force, splattering the girl across her belly and breasts. It may be because she is so short, but a healthy amount even lands on her face. Your cock is already beginning to grow flaccid, and Annette is silent. 

“Oh wow.” She says with some amazement, taking a finger and wiping some cum off her belly. She brings the finger to her lips, and gives it a testing lick. To your surprise she gives an approving hum. “Yummy yum, Cummy cum.” She sings before giggling. You're not quite sure what to make of the make-shift song, but it does bring a smile to your face. 

“Can we do this again, soon?” She asks suddenly, her mind no longer on your seed which covers her. “I'd love to... But I'm not sure we even should have this time.” You admit, the rational part of your brain finally showing itself once more. In a surprising move, she starts to make puppy dog-eyes at you. “You're going to take my maidenhood, and then deny me more? Scoundrel.” She chastises you, and when she puts it like that it does sound a little shitty. 

An idea suddenly strikes you, a way you can enjoy her body with a little less guilt. “Alright I've got it.” You begin, positioning yourself to lie beside her. For her part, she rolls to face you, draping an arm over your chest. “Here's what we'll do, every-time you beat your target during my drills. I'll bring you here for any reward you like. Even if you desire acts of intimacy?” You offer with a grin, and Annette smiles victoriously. “I'm going to smash those goals.” She declares, and you don't doubt she means it.

With no other duties to attend, and Annette lying beside you. It's easy for the pair of you to forget about the world for the rest of the day, and easily find sleep in each-others company.


End file.
